sataniccrusadersproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Banjo (An Amazing Achievement)
Banjo is a brown honey bear created by Rareware and one of two major protagonists in the Banjo-Kazooie ''series. He is always seen wearing a pair of yellow shorts, a black belt, a shark tooth necklace, and a blue backpack. He returns as one of the major characters in '''An Amazing Achievement' to help Mikey and her friends win the game before the entire real world is sucked into the video game world. Etymology Banjo's name is based on a musical instrument: the banjo. Incidentally, Banjo himself is known to be an experienced banjo-player. In An Amazing Achievement, one of Banjo's new moves he learns from Bottles involves the named instrument. Personality Banjo's personality is very different from that of his best friend, Kazooie. Banjo is a well-mannered, sweet natured, easygoing guy. He uses "Mr." or "Mrs." when speaking to people and generally likes to help people out - which means a lot of damage control when Kazooie opens her beak. While he always means well, he sometimes comes off as a bit slow. He tries to say something witty every now and again, but he usually isn't any good at it. Banjo flip-flops a bit when it comes to his bravery - at times he will jump into a situation quickly, but other times he acts timid and doesn't want to commit. In all cases, however, he would much rather sit down and have either honey, pizza, or a nap, suggesting he is somewhat lazy. In this story, he is shown to have strong feelings for Kazooie and Tooty, always protecting them whenever an enemy attacks them on their latest adventure. His personality from Nuts & Bolts lingers somewhat. However, he is mostly depicted as a kind-heared, well-mannered bear. Abilities He has several abilities (being from a seperate game series) and learns new ones as the story progresses. Alone Banjo knows several moves prior to the story he can use on his own. Moves in italic are ones he can also use with Kazooie. *''Claw Swipe - uses his sharp claws to cut enemies'' *Pack Whack - uses his empty back pack to whack enemies *Sack Pack - protects Banjo from thorns or other hazardous terrain *Shack Pack - squeezes Banjo to be able to fit into small places *Taxi Pack - carries any object (or person, large or small). *Snooze Pack - takes a nap to recover energy *Foward Roll - uses his weight to crush enemies *''Swimming - swims under and above water'' *''Grip Grab / Climbing - grabs ledges and climbs vines, pipes, etc...'' With Kazooie The are several moves Banjo can perform with his breegull companion. *Peck / Rat-a-tat Rap - Kazooie uses her beak inside the backpack to whack enemies *Breegull Bash - Banjoe yanks Kazooie out of the bag and strikes enemies like a baseball bat *Feathery Flap - hovers above ground for a safe landing. Also doubles a double jump *Beak Buster - slams down hard on Kazooie's beak to break rocks or activate some switches *Bill Drill - same as beak buster, only stronger *Flap Flip - while crouching, Kazooie can thrust her body up into the air, allowing Banjo to reach new heights *Eggs / Egg Aiming - Fires different eggs as ammo from Kazooie's move or...*ahem* backside *Wonderwing - Kazooie wings glow golden to protect herself and Banjo *Talon Trot - Kazooie takes over walking (carry Banjo) up steep slopes *Talon Torpedo - while swimming underwater, Kazooie thrusts her body and strikes like a torpedo *Beak Bomb - the duo can dive at enemies from the air *Breegull Blaster - Banjo uses Kazooie as a hand-held gun *Beak Bayonet - while in 'Breegull Blaster' mode, Kazooie pecks her foes *Flying - while carrying her heavy friend, Kazooie may shed some feathers An Amazing Achievement Banjo, like everyone else, learns new moves in the videogame. He and Kazooie rotate on learning moves in a level, as well as learn more together. Jiggies The puzzle pieces return once again as collectibles and the bear and bird all must complete certain tasks like in ''Nuts & Bolts ''to be rewarded the items. Banjo and Kazooie are assigned to specific tasks together and alone. Jinjos The pesky little creatures from the ''Banjo-Kazooie ''series appear in this videogame trying to return home to their own world when they were captured by K.O.G. to beta test the game. Banjo is assigned to recover the 4 brown Jinjo family members. Stop 'n' Swop Poké-Guardian After obtaining the bronze mystery egg, it hatches into Giratina. Relationships Banjo interacts differently with all major characters from his universe and the real world. Kazooie Tooty Bottles Mumbo Jumbo Humba Wumba Mikey Coppertino Yugi Moto Seto Kaiba Mokuba Kaiba Phoebe Kaiba Joey Wheeler Tristan Taylor Olivia Love Duke Devlin Gruntilda K.O.G.